Applicators, as known in the art, are used to house objects intended to be inserted in a body cavity, such as a tampon and to expel the objects into the intended orifice. Typically, applicators comprise an insertion member and a plunger. The object to be expelled from the applicator, such as a tampon, is positioned within the insertion member. The insertion member has a first end for insertion of the tampon and a second end for receipt of the plunger. To use the applicator, the user will position the first end appropriately, grasp the insertion member, and push the plunger into the insertion member towards the first end to insert the tampon. A variety of applicators have employed visual marks to determine when the contents of the applicator have been fully expelled.
Various locking mechanism configurations have been proposed to facilitate the handling of the applicator and to improve insertion thereof. One approach is a tampon applicator as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,587,717, with a locking mechanism comprising of a locking ear punched inwardly in the barrel and a plunger having a locking ear that points inwardly into the interior of the plunger. Locking occurs when the both ears are engaged with each other and the plunger is prevented from removal due to the locking ear of the barrel catching an open area created by the locking ear of the plunger. Another approach is a tampon applicator as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,347,234 comprising an applicator provided with means to stabilize the position of the inner tube with the outer tube. The stabilizer means may be in the form of small detent or flaps extending downwardly and forwardly form the outer tube. The detents inhibit rearward withdrawal of the inner tube from the outer tube, but do not inhibit the forward movement or the inner tuber relative the outer tube.
Where as these designs have functioned well for their intended purposes, there still remains a need for a tampon applicator having an improved locking mechanism. Accordingly, it is believed that the design of the present invention will provide an applicator with an improved locking mechanism comprised of an insertion member, a plunger member, and compatible locking mechanisms for each member that will improve the user's insertion experience as well as provide the user with a visual cue upon locking.
The citation of any document herein is not to be construed as an admission that it is prior art with respect to the present invention.